Diario de una Adolescente
by marcynoche
Summary: Esta es la historia de una simple chica con varios problemas narrando su vida en un diario, un diario que le traera muchas sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

2/Julio/2013

*INTRODUCCION*

- Pues, mmm hola, ¿qué más puedo decir ante situaciones como esta? Sé que esta no es la forma apropiada para presentarme, pero seamos honestos, ¿eso desde cuándo importa?

En fin, soy Liz, Liz García, solamente soy otra persona con problemas que a nadie le importan, ni si quiera a mí. ¿Qué más puede hacer una adolescente de 14 años de edad? 14 años de sonrisas, lágrimas, felicidades y tristezas.

Digamos que yo no tengo la vida perfecta, pero bueno, nadie la tiene, aunque todos tenemos sueños o expectativas diferentes. Tal vez muchos no sepan lo que se siente llorar cada noche por algo que obviamente no vale la pena, porque yo si se lo que se siente.

Creo que aquí la loca soy yo por escribirle mis problemas a un trozo de papel, ya que a la mayoría de la gente no le interesa. Pero si tengo buenos amigos que me apoyan, aunque algunos no saben lo que se siente….pero otros sí.

Tengo a mi mejor amiga, Marceline Abadeer, que con el tiempo se ha convertido en mi hermana, claro que ella también tiene sus problemas, pero eso es lo que hace a la gente. En ella puedo confiar y hacer locuras, con ella me siento a gusto.

Otra amiga que también aprecio es a Abisag Valverde, aunque su primer nombre sea difícil de pronunciar, es una buena persona, ella sabe lo que se siente que tu…no quiero hablar de eso ahora pero me da consejos de cómo lidiar con mis problemas.

Fionna, ella también esta medio loca pero no la considero una de mis mejores amigas, aunque le hablo con frecuencia…siento que ella oculta algo, y yo averiguare que es.

Marshall Lee también es uno de mis amigos…o era, de hecho se fue a vivir lejos y oviamente admitió que no nos extraña, pero no puedo criticarlo, no estoy en posición para hacerlo, sigue siendo uno de mis amigos aunque ya nunca lo vuelva a ver.

Tengo una familia a la que se nota que no me aceptan como soy, mi mama quiere que sea la hija prefecta, cuando ni si quiera ella lo fue, mi papa…pues el nuca me quiso, siempre prefirió a mi hermana, mi hermana, una niña de 10 años que es más madura que yo (y quien no XD) . Y pues yo: Fanática de The Beatles , me gusta el color negro, el desorden, tocar la guitarra y el órgano y próximamente el bajo y la batería. Si algo me gusta no dudo en conseguirlo. No soy muy femenina que digamos pero asi soy y nunca cambiare


	2. Chapter 2- 12Junio

_**Hola aventureros. Se que me tarde un poco en subirlo pero aqui lo tienen y espero que les guste. A lo largo de el Fic la historia se ira poniendo mas interesante pero no se desesperen. Se que no es exactamente lo que dice en la introduccion pero creo que asi la historia sera mas interesante. Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

12/Julio/2013

Hoy fue un día tonto y extraño, me desperté a las 4 a.m. y me volví a dormir hasta las 7 a.m.

Volví a soñar con él, Marshall Lee, no sé por qué lo hago si ni siquiera me gusta ni me llama la atención. Él es el típico chico guapo de la prepa, alguien que obviamente no se fijaría en mí, pero, ¿para qué preocuparme?, no necesito ser notada, ni me interesa en estos momentos. El único aliado que tengo (Además de Marcy) es mi fiel iPod con mis canciones favoritas, es el único que no me ha fallado en esta vida.

Yo, yo soy una chica de 16 años que le gusta la música, tocar la guitarra, me vale lo que dicen los demás de mí, me gusta vestirme de negro, dicen que soy extraña o algo por el estilo, pero no me importa. Mi hermana mayor, la más popular de la escuela, Ashley, obviamente la novia de Marshall. Enserio no sé por qué muchas personas quieren ser como ella. Es solo una chica que a mí en lo personal me da mucha lastima. Somos tan contrarias que quiero encajarle una navaja en el cuello a veces….pero no lo hago…eso se llama auto control.

La vida se hiso para derrumbarnos, pero nosotros estamos hechos para levantarnos y seguir adelante. A veces siento que necesito a alguien que me quiera, pero recuerdo que no lo necesito porque sé que me va decepcionar algún día.

A Marceline no le he visto desde hace varios días y me urge platicar con ella. Fionna es algo reservada, pero muy aventurera y valiente de hecho. Sigo pensando que esa chica esconde algo, pero no logro averiguar que es.

Siento que algo me falta, me siento…..vacía, sin ganas de hacer nada. Cuando me pongo asi, subo el volumen de la música al máximo e intento olvidarme de mis problemas que intentan tragarme entera.

**Hoy morí de: **Sueño


End file.
